El espejo de los sentimientos
by Battousai Tomoe
Summary: Kenshin le demuestra a Tomoe sus sentimientos de una forma... curiosa. Espero les guste y si leyeron "la venganza de un alma vagabunda" les va a gustar el doble. Reviews!!!


El espejo de los sentimientos  
  
El día era espléndido. El aire fresco y puro se mezclaba con el exquisito aroma de la leña cortada. Aun así, la nariz de Kenshin Himura conservaba solo el olor a sangre. La velocidad a la que el hacha se movia no tenia nada que envidirle a la poderosa katana del Hitokiri Battousai. Así, recordando como había matado a cientos de hombres pasaba la tarde. Un subito ajedreo producido por la puerta de madera corrediza lo devolvió a la realidad. No necesito saber de quien se trataba porque ademas de saber que ella era la unica que estaba haciendole compañía, el aroma a ciruelo blanco la delataba por completo. Pensó perderse en su delicado perfume pero la voz de la mujer lo desenfocó por completo:  
  
- Disculpa por hacerte esperar...  
  
El clavó el hacha en el tronco y retiró las cintas que tenia atadas para sostener las mangas extensas de su vestimenta.  
  
- Hace buen clima hoy... la leña va a estar seca- Kenshin sonrió y miro a la chica de forma cariñosa.  
  
Tomoe tuvo una gran satisfacción interior. Hacia días que Kenshin no sonreía y eso la deprimia y confundia mucho. Sonrio para demostrarle al chico el afecto que le tenia y se encamino junto a el rumbo a la ciudad.  
  
Camino hasta llegar a un camino de rocas. Keshin subio con facilidad pero a la chica le costaba trabajo. Al llegar casi a la mitad de la escalera empredrada, ella tropezó pero Battousai fue mas rápido y la contuvo en sus brazos. Ella lo miro agradecida y el le ofrecio su mano de ahí en adelante para que pudiera subir con facilidad el peñasco.  
  
Llegaron hasta la imagen de un buda muy antiguo que cumplia los deseos de todos aquellos que fueran a visitarlo. Kenshin no creia mucho en esas cosas pero al ver la fé de Tomoe, él también se decidio a rezar aunque no cerro los ojos en ningún momento.  
  
"Lo único que deseo es que Tomoe siempre sea feliz y esté a mi lado. Sé que no soy el mejor de los creyentes y que he matado a mucha gente pero, en verdad quisiera ser correspondido por la única persona a quien amo"  
  
Tomoe, en cambio se sentía apegada a su creencia en buda y decidió además de hacer un rezo tradicional, pedir un deseo.  
  
"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es tan amable cuando no está matando? Por favor, no permitas que lo maten. Yo tomaría su lugar si es necesario pero... no dejes que lo maten. Yo lo amo y... estoy dispuesta a todo por el. Ayúdame, te lo suplico"  
  
Caminaron cerca del lago de la villa Otsu y se detuvieron para escuchar el agua que se agazapaba en la orilla. Kenshin miró el reflejo del agua pensando en la paz que le había proporcionado Tomoe, en cuanto la amaba y como le confesaría sus sentimientos. No se decidio a mirarla a los ojos con tal de ocultar sus sentimientos al contrario de la chica que decidio mirarlo de una forma melancolica. Admiraba la actitud del chico para con ella y se perdio en sus facciones perfectas, incluso su cicatriz la embriagaba a tal punto de querer acariciarla y observarla durante horas.  
  
Salieron de allí y caminaron unos kilómetros mas hasta llegar a un pequeño mercado. Tomoe siempre caminaba detrás de su "esposo" y no esperaba dialogo de él en ningún momento pero cuando Kenshin paró en seco y con su fría voz exclamo:  
  
- Espérame aquí, por favor, enseguida vuelvo  
  
La chica se paralizó. Su voz tan masculina, sus ojos que demostraban decisión y su aire autoritario hicieron que una mirada enamorada se enfocara en el sangriento Hitokiri. Casi de inmediato la chica se puso a pensar en la relación que mantenía con Kenshin.  
  
- El no me ama. Estamos aquí solo por un arreglo, esto no es mas que actuación... si, actuamos para ser felices como una pareja, y sin embargo... no, Tomoe, él no te ama, solo te utiliza porque le conviene.  
  
Himura buscaba el regalo perfecto pero aun no había encontrado nada adecuado. De pronto vio frente a él a un mercader de espejos. Era justo lo que necesitaba. Tomoe siempre había sido hermosa y usaba maquillaje pero... no tenía espejo. De inmediato se acercó y después de negociar sobre el precio, el mercader se dispuso a pulir el espejo y tallar las iniciales "T.H".  
  
- Aquí tienes. Vaya, la persona a la que vayas a darle esto debe ser muy importante para ti porque este espejo en particular es demasiado costoso. Espero que lo reciba de buena fé y con todo su amor- Kenshin se sonrojó ¿Era tan obvio como quería a Tomoe?  
  
Antes de que el vendedor notara su sonrojo salio del puesto y se dirigió al lugar donde había dejado a la chica.  
  
Tomoe escuchó pasos y supo que se trataba de Battousai. Ya conocia su forma de caminar. Se volteo para verlo llegar y vio lo que traia en la mano, el la miró firmemente y le dio el espejo que ella abrazó con fuerza. ¿Para ella? ¿Eso significaba que...? Abrio la seda que envolvia el espejo y vio las iniciales "T.H"  
  
- ¿Y esto?  
  
- Es una invitacion  
  
- ¿Qué?- la chica estaba sorprendida  
  
- Tomoe, tu quisieras...- la chica lo miró sorprendida y el al sentirse intimidado bajó la mirada hasta volverla nuevamente fria. Si podía matar sin piedad y enfrentar el peligro ¿por qué le costaba tanto admitir sus sentimientos hasta ella?  
  
- Si...  
  
- Quisieras... tu... ser mi... es...espos...a?- el muchacho a penas si llego a decir la frase completa. Pero Tomoe había estado esperando una muestra de afecto por parte de Kenshin desde hacia ya mucho tiempo.  
  
Lagrimas de felicidad corrian libremente por sus mejillas hasta que se lanzó a los brazos de su esposo emocionada. El la recibio con ternura mientras acariciaba lentamente su cabello.  
  
- Yo te amo...- dijo Tomoe entre sollozos  
  
- Yo también te amo, Tomoe-chan- susurro Kenshin en su oído haciéndola temblar.  
  
Kenshin al ver su rostro tan perfecto, sus ojos oscuros, su boca tan irresistiblemente deliciosa y su cuerpo frágil, se decidió a besarla con lentitud y muy tiernamente. Ella aceptó gustosamente y aferró sus brazos al cuello del chico y lo abrazo como si no quisiera que eso terminara nunca. El primer beso de Kenshin fue el mejor y no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho. La falta de aire entre ambos cortó ese momento maravilloso. Himura aun sufría de vergüenza así que siguió caminando como si nada hubiera pasado y seguido por Tomoe camino por el mercado hasta llegar al puesto de pescados donde el viento los azotó y Himura decidió proteger a la mujer que amaba. Aun así los mechones de la chica jugaron al viento y a Kenshin le pareció adorable.  
  
Al final, ellos salieron del mercado y se perdieron en el amanecer camino a la villa de Otsu,con Tomoe y su espejo que demostraba que ya era Tomoe Himura, pero esa... es otra historia...  
  
N/A: Creo que me quedó horrible!!! Perdón por contar lo mismo del Ova!!! Mientras veía el Ova 3 de RK se me ocurrió este fic ya que Kenshin cuando era Battousai no demuestra claramente sus sentimientos. En fin, espero les haya gustado y me dejen lindos reviews!!! Por cierto, aprovecho a decir que mañana está la actualización del Shinsengumi (no se lo pierdan!!!) y ya estoy escribiendo la de "La venganza de un alma vagabunda" (así que si quieren hacer alguna sugerencia para alguna de las dos, pues vayan al profile lean la historia y si ya la leyeron, entonces díganme como quieren que siga o que les parece hasta ahora).  
  
Beshios y beshitos, los quiere  
  
Battousai Tomoe 


End file.
